


Our Broken Edges Fit Together

by averzierlia



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dynamite with a laser beam.</p><p>for <span><a href="http://csichick-2.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://csichick-2.livejournal.com/"><b>csichick_2</b></a></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Broken Edges Fit Together

Dating Parker is like handling a bomb. You never know what is going to set her off, what is going to make her tick faster, or what is going to make her shut down. It's crazy, and nerve wracking, and Eliot fucking loves it.

He lives for the thrill of the chase, the blood of the hunt, the violence of the capture. He hates it, but he does. It's almost like a drug, and Parker? Is a high quality shot. She knows it too, the little minx, breaks in to his apartment in the middle of the night (as long as they're not on the job) to give him a thrill, in more ways than one. She loves it too, the barely held back edge of violence in everything Eliot does, likes the bruises he leaves on her body, the cuts he leaves on her soul. They're a broken pair, and somehow, together, they make one complete whole.


End file.
